


On the Rocks

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [22]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Team as Family, Uncanny X-Men: Winter's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Bishop attends Bobby's birthday party and has a good time.





	On the Rocks

“Yo, Bish! What’s with the uniform?” Jubilee asks, coming up to Bishop by the bar and punching him in the arm. “Are you on duty? Ohmygod, is one of us a murderer?” She turns to Idie. “Everything’s a murder mystery with this guy. You should see him on game nights when we play Clue. He’s flipped the board like four times.” 

“Haha,” Bishop says flatly. “There’s nothing wrong with being prepared, Jubilation. Wearing my uniform to events like this makes it easier for me to respond in an emergency.”

“Oh, for sure,” Jubilee says, nodding sagely. “That’s why I’ve carefully arranged it so my entire wardrobe loosely resembles my X-Men uniform. Actually, it’s less of a uniform and more of a brand identity.” 

“You’ve been drinking,” Bishop notes.

Jubilee snorts. “Yeah! I have! It’s been a very long week, and I am enjoying my night out. I’ve got a sitter at home, I am celebrating Bobby’s birthday, I’m here with my friend Ida—”

“Idie.”

“Heidi, sorry. And I’m gonna have a good time.” She punches Bishop in the arm again. “You should join me. All’s I’m sayin’. Loosening up won’t kill ya.” She trots off with Idie, but not before giving Bishop one more parting friendly punch. 

He’s still rubbing his arm gingerly when Bobby approaches him. “Man, have you seen Jubes? Girl is shwasted.” 

“I hope she has a ride home lined up,” Bishop comments.

“Ah, Roro’ll get her home okay,” Bobby says, leaning back against the bar. Bishop looks just as formal and out of place as he does at any party, but at least he’s got a Dr. Pepper in his hand. “I figure she needs a night to cut loose. Especially after what she went through over Christmas.”

“Mm,” Bishop agrees. “She does deserve a break. A chance to unwind.”

Bobby glances up at him. “Yeah, she’s not the only one.” 

“I’m… enjoying myself,” Bishop says, trying not to sound defensive. He sips his Dr. Pepper.

“Uh-huh. Enjoying yourself how?” 

“I’m people-watching,” Bishop says. “Reading the room. You’d be surprised what you can pick up just by observing people.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Bobby says. “What’ve you noticed so far?”

“Well,” Bishop says, the slightest smile twitching his lips up, “Simon Lasker is going home with you.” 

Bobby chokes on air and tries not to make a big deal about it. “Yeah? So? It’s my birthday.” He chugs his drink and avoids looking at Bishop, who’s laughing a little. 

“You’re absolutely right.”

“Hold on,” Bobby says, squinting up at Bishop. “You’re not  _ jealous _ , are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bishop says, looking anywhere but at Bobby. Before Bobby can investigate that further, though, Jubilee snags him by the elbow and drags him away to dance to some Carly Rae Jepsen song. 

Ororo sidles up beside Bishop. “Not in the mood to dance?”

“Never in the mood to dance,” Bishop clarifies. And then she gets a devious look on her face. The next thing he knows, there’s a small but immensely powerful gale-force wind propelling him away from the bar and toward the cluster of people dancing. 

Rogue and Gambit both cheer and pull him into their little circle. He’s stiff at first, but ultimately— after watching Gambit make an utter fool of himself by tripping over a chair leg and face-planting on the floor— Bishop loosens up and gets into the groove. 

* * *

They dance and drink and talk. Bishop and Ororo watch with immense amusement as Jubilee tries to hit on the bartender by offering to help wipe down the bar. Ororo bullies Jean into doing shots with her. Idie and Bobby invent a game of seeing who can add the most ice cubes to someone else’s drink without them noticing. 

And, near the end of the night, Bobby tracks down Bishop. “We should do something this weekend. We should go somewhere,” he says. He keeps touching Bishop’s arm. “We need to make plans. I’m sooo bad at making plans.” 

“You’re right,” Bishop says. “We should hang out.” 

“Let’s make plans now so we don’t forget. I’ll put it in my phone,” Bobby says, waving his phone around. “We’re gonna get brunch. We’re gonna get brunch on Sunday.” Bishop smirks. “ _ What _ ?”

“You’re going home with Simon Lasker,” Bishop says, “but you’re getting brunch with me.” 

Bobby stares at him and blinks very slowly. But all he says is, “Yeah, how about that?” And he opens up his calendar to schedule brunch. 


End file.
